jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingland Arena
The Kingland Arena is an area in Kingland, of the Everchip region. It is an arena where enemies from around the game world compete for glory and prizes. In-story, it is blocked off until the completion of Castle Dragon, at which point the player will be required to complete a story tournament there. It will then remain locked until Chancellor Pulsating Mass is defeated, at which point the three main tournaments will unlock, one after the other. There is also a special extra-hard King Rank, unlocked after beating the game and every other tournament. The story mode Arena consists of four battles that Jimmy faces alone, with heals in between. In the other tournaments, there is no between-round healing, and your entire party faces up to eight specially curated rounds of enemies, with one disadvantage given to the player per round (can't heal, lowered stats, etc.) Enemies from anywhere in the game can appear, although their stats are equalized so they all fit the same difficulty level. Average HP is listed for each rank. At the end of each non-story round of each rank, the player will get a certain number of 'arena points', and will then be asked if they want to continue. Losing will cause you to lose all your points, but completing all eight rounds consecutively will win you that tournament's trophy, as well as all your points and a 'Special Exhibition' against a unique boss. Completing that Special Exhibition will unlock the next tournament rank. You can spend your arena points on helpful items, or buy trophies if the rounds are too hard for you. Story Arena * Hopeless Mook * DeeDee * Helga * Punch Tanaka * Coltrane (not fought) Ranks Honeysuckle Cup Average HP: 250 EXP Total: 3270 (no ennui) Money Total: 1705 (no grift) 1+1x points per round (36 total) Graveyard Smash * Rad Ghost (can't run away, gains regular attack) * Skitterbones * Ghoul * Bumba Team Semi-Solid * Mud Golem * Slime * Revolting Blob * Big Enormous Slug Cloud Kingdom * Puff * Eddy * Cumulus * Nimbus * Wendy * Cloud Prince Weather Report * Nimbus * Cloud Babies * Bad Weather Team SNAKES! * The Elder Mr. Asp * The Younger Mr. Asp * Mrs. Asp (extra 'encourage' skill, see her page for details) Turtle Economics * Turtle Stack * Mack * Mortimer * Mulvaney Die By the Sword * Tootsoldier * Goblin Knight * Goblin Hero * Cloud Prince Terrible Toybox * Cavalry * Mimic * Pollyanna Special Exhibition: 'Coltrane Raspberry Cup ''Average HP: 450 - 5+5x points per round (180 total)' Team Friendship! * Hug Monkey (Normal) * Skitter * Lucky Neko * Wubbly * Grumble Bear (first phase only) Surprise Party * Jack-in-a-crate * Jeff-in-a-Bag * Gift Box * Holo Orb The Goon Squad * Low-Level Goon * Mid-Level Goon * Mutant Goon (x2) Team 27 * Pentagon (x3) * Hexagon (x2) The Fabulous Free Babes (Jimmy is Afraid until Beach Babe is defeated) * Beach Babe B * Naga * Skitter Shaman * Sky Guardian * Catty Schoolgirl The Carapunks * Ladybug Tank * Buddy Bee * Gasser * Shock Hornet * Bog Worm Team Flower Power * Happy Little Sunflower (can attack while allies are alive) * Ice Flower * Skitter Bouquet * Prayer Flower Two-Dimensional Terror * Rorschach * Landfish * Joker Special Exhibition: 'High-Level Goon Stinkweed Cup ''Average HP: 700 - 25+25x points per round (900 total)' Super Deathbot 9000 * Super Deathbot 4000 * Super Deathbot 5000 Team Catfight * Shadow Warrior (Female) * Lucky Neko * Unlucky Neko Team Corporate Interest * Corporate Guardian * Corporate Drone * Secretary * Yesman Math Buddies * Science Guardian * Onefish * Twofish * Concentric Burtons The Animal Orchestra * Peliconcertina * Flamingogo * Bagspider * Hypnopottamus Deadly Wings * Red-Billed Squawker * Cackle * Throbbing Feathers Satan's Fish Tank * Mr. Fish Head * Shark * Variable Fish * Piranha Swarm * Murk The Big Gaping Mouths * Contamination * Chatterbox * Mouth Special Exhibition: 'Bashicus Maximus King Cup ''Average HP: 2000 EXP Total: 25725 (no ennui) Money Total: 15625 (no grift) 125+125x points per round (4500 total)' '''Team Combustible' * Twitching Thing * Robo-Chan * Gift Box * Hindenburg Tea Party From Hell * Teamouse (x4, can use counter + reflect attacks, won't run) * Mr. Darcy (SPECIAL ENCOUNTER - see his page for details) The Beach Bums * Beach Babe A * Beach Babe B * Beach Babe C * Beach Babe D * Super Yesman Terminal Protocol * Prototype * Security Orb * Robo-Chan DX * Super Deathbot 5000 Mook's Revenge * Black Belt * Sage * Hopeless Mook * Goblin Hero The Creepy Spiders * Biter * Injector * Spitter * Gasser * Grabber Support System * x4 Multiplier * Recovery Orb * Flesh Orb * Broadcast Orb Goblin Army * Goblin * Goblin Mage * Goblin Thief * Goblin Cleric * Goblin Knight * Goblin Warlock * Goblin Hero Special Exhibition: '''Johnny Katana, Big Norman, DeeDee Shop '''Honeysuckle Cup * Magnetized Armor - 35 AP * Weighted Armor - 35 AP * Lucky Charm - 35 AP * Earth Badge (max 1) - 70 AP * Honeysuckle Trophy (max 1) - 120 AP Raspberry Cup * Gladiator Sword - 175 AP * Gladiator Armor - 175 AP * Gladiator Shield - 175 AP * Moon Badge (max 1) - 375 AP * Raspberry Trophy (max 1) - 300 AP Stinkweed Cup * Insomniac's Robe - 875 AP * Doctor's Coat - 875 AP * Biohazard Suit - 875 AP * Sun Badge (max 1) - 1875 AP * Stinkweed Trophy (max 1) - 6000 AP King Cup * Grandmaster Gi - 4375 AP * Fabulous Jacket - 4375 AP * Galaxy Badge (max 1) - 9375 AP * Low-Res Stone (max 1) - 10000 AP * King Trophy (max 1) - 15000 AP Strategy Strategy for the Special Exhibition bosses goes in their respective pages. However, some of the normal Arena matches - especially in King Rank - are pretty nasty on their own, so here are some tips for the toughest ones: * Group attacks are the best. Be careful not to use them on enemies who counter or reflect attacks. * Use attack buffs: Mana Burn (Jimmy, Pumpkin form), Focus (Andrew). Defeating teams in one turn won't drain your MP. * If your team is badly injured, leave only one weak enemy concious. Revive and heal accordingly. Guard when a character has nothing to do. When ready for next battle, defeat the only remaining enemy. Category:Locations